Jealousy
by Mommy Lolita
Summary: Sesshy and kag hooked up and now Inuyasha is mad. He and Naraku make a plan to split them up. Will they make it through Inu's and Naraku's plan? SessXKag! Sorry i suck at summarys
1. Back To School

~Hey I hope you like this story. I personally enjoy writing it~  
  
Jelousy  
  
Chapter 1: Back to School (  
  
Ahhh finally school. I am finally going to get to see Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, they just had to go to Europe all summer. They are so damn lucky to be rich. Kagome said smiling to herself while walking up to Shikon High. When Kagome saw Sango and Miroku she yelled to them jumping up and down like a little girl. Now when Sango saw Kagome she dragged Miroku by the hand all the way to Kagome, and when they stopped walking they never stopped holding hands.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled so loud that it would make anyone in range deaf.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled, but not quite so loud so not to hurt anyone else's ears.  
  
"Sango have you seen Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha" Kagome said thinking especially Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been getting closer and closer each year, Kagome seemed to be the only one Sesshoumaru would talk to. Kagome had talked to him a lot over the summer to great displeasure of Kagome's mom when she had seen the phone bill. Also to Sesshoumaru's half brother Inuyasha because he had wanted the phoned to talk to people. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru never got along great, but they had been working on it. They didn't fight as much now.  
  
"Nope, they are probably fighting. You know how they are. Did you hear Inuyasha and Kikyou broke up." Sango said but then was interrupted by Miroku who said, "Aww guys stop gossiping it is to early in the year." When Miroku stopped talking Kagome and Sango burst out laughing.  
  
When Sango and Kagome had finally recovered from laughing Sango started saying, "As I was saying Inuyasha broke up with Kikyou when he found her making out with Naraku. I thought she loved Inuyasha, and Kikyou and Inuyasha are our friends. Well at least Inuyasha is our friend, I was never really sure about Kikyou. She looked like she was always jealous of you Kagome. It is going to be uncomfortable when they are both here." Sango stopped talking when Kagome started jumping up and down like a maniac. Sango looked up to see what was making Kagome to do this, when she saw Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.  
  
When they finally got over to where Kagome was, Kagome said, "You guys I've missed you, don't ever do that again. It was boring with these two love birds over here. And Shippou and Kirara weren't any fun either since they are a couple now too. PLUS they moved. BOTH of them, not fair."  
  
"We've missed you to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said in harsh cold voice, but Kagome knew he didn't mean to be cold. It was just the way he was when people were around; he couldn't help it. Sesshoumaru had some issues to deal with still.  
  
"Yes, we have Kagome. I am guessing your summer was boring." Inuyasha said and then growled after he stopped talking. Kagome looked up to see why Inuyasha was growling and knew what was the exact cause, and that was Kikyou was walking hand in hand with Naraku. And they were walking toward US!  
  
"Hey Inuyasha I am really sorry about Kikyou." Kagome whispered before Kikyou came over. Sesshoumaru heard this and felt a little jealous that she hadn't directly talked to him yet. Kagome backed up a bit because she didn't want to be near Inuyasha when he snapped. Kagome slowly walked over beside Sesshoumaru and whisper hello to him. They were about to start a conversation when Naraku and Kikyou finally reached the group, and Inuyasha was getting insanely jealous.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. O hi Inuyasha, I hope we can still be friends. Alright?" Kikyou said in a nice but somewhat bitchy voice.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I am going to take that as a yes Inuyasha, well I better get to class wouldn't want to be late. I advise you do the same. Don't want teachers to get wrong first impressions." Kikyou said and walked away with Naraku. Naraku turned his head and smiled evilly at Inuyasha, which made Inuyasha even more mad than he already was.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down. It is alright, don't worry you don't need her. Besides she is probably sleeping with her teachers any ways." Sango said in a sympathetic way.  
  
"Ya Inuyasha you don't need her." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey everybody I think we should stop being friends with Kikyou after what she did to Inuyasha." Kagome said after Inuyasha had stomped off toward the school doors in rage.  
  
"Lets do it." They all agreed, and walked toward class. Sesshoumaru in one direction since he was a senior and Kagome, Sango, and Miroku in the other since they were juniors. Sesshoumaru turned around to look at Kagome, but when he turned around she also looked back and gave him a big smile and waved. Then she walked into her classroom. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou all had the same classes.  
  
They only had lunch with Sesshoumaru, and unfortunately Naraku was also in that lunch. Kagome's morning went by quick, mostly because all her teachers decided not to do anything on the first day of school and let their classes talk. Kagome was glad to finally have lunch because she was STARVING, and plus she had missed talking to Sesshoumaru. When finally getting outside, where they ate lunch, Kagome walked underneath a tree and sat there waiting for everyone else.  
  
The first person to appear was Sesshoumaru, and he sat beside Kagome and they started talking not noticing Sango, Miroku, and a still very pissed of Inuyasha coming their way. Sango sat down beside Kagome, Miroku sat down by Sango and Inuyasha sat by Miroku.  
  
"Wow is my dear brother still pissed off?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Fuck you Sesshoumaru, just leave me alone." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Sesshoumaru be nicer to Inuyasha, he got his heart broken and now he has to go around seeing Kikyou everywhere. She is in ALL of his classes." Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever." Sesshoumaru replied. Then Sango and Miroku started bursting out laughing and that's when Miroku accidentally threw his apple a little ways so it ended up in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Instantly Sesshoumaru and Kagome's hands shot out and Kagome's hand ended up on top of Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
They both blushed, but didn't take their hands off the apple until Inuyasha said, "Excuse me are you guys going to hand Miroku the apple?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru's hands snapped back, then Miroku jabbed Inuyasha in the gut for saying that because both Sango and Miroku thought Kagome and Sesshoumaru belonged together. They would make the cutest couple.  
  
"So..Sesshoumaru is Naraku in any of your classes I mean he IS a senior." Sango questioned  
  
"Yes, he is all of my classes but one. I saw his schedule earlier." Sesshoumaru said. The mention of Naraku's name brought a growl to Inuyasha once again.  
  
"Hey guys the bell is going to ring soon. We had better get moving, don't want to be late. Don't wants teachers to get the wrong impression." Kagome said mimicking Kikyou, and they all burst out laughing, everyone except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru wasn't known to ever burst out laughing, and Inuyasha just wasn't in the mood.  
  
~~~  
  
"I am sorry today is over!" Kagome said in a childish voice.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked  
  
"Because it means we actually are going to get homework for a year now!" Kagome said  
  
"Hey your right. This sucks now! O well anyone want to go dancing tonight!? We will celebrate!" Sango said.  
  
"Yes, lets go dancing. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha want to go dancing with us?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hey! what about me?" Miroku asked  
  
"Miroku you would follow Sango there any ways so we don't need to ask you. So what do you guys say?" Kagome said and Sango started blushing. Miroku fell silent and walked up to Sango and took her hand.  
  
"Feh whatever." Inuyasha said  
  
"Fine" said Sesshoumaru. No matter what they said Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were so much alike, but different in there own unique ways.  
  
"Well we aren't very talkative today are we. Can you guys pick us up at 7. Thanks." And with that Kagome started walking towards her house, which was only a block or two away. After a little bit of walking, she realized someone had just walked up beside her. Kagome looked up to see none other than Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt like walking you home. About earlier today.at lunch." Sesshoumaru was cut off by Kagome who responded by saying, "Don't worry Sesshoumaru. We can forget about it if you want to."  
  
"Actually Kagome I wanted to say that we should stuff like that more often." Sesshoumaru said and blushed lightly. Sesshoumaru wasn't known to blush, and if he did it was VERY rare.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you mean you wish to be more than friends?" Kagome said a little bit shocked.  
  
"I don't know Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"O" was all Kagome could say, she had to think about this a little. She finally said, "Sesshoumaru let me think about this ok? Hey you are still coming dancing right?"  
  
"Ok and yes I am still coming. Inuyasha and I will see you at 7." And with that Sesshoumaru was gone. He had turned around and started walking the other way toward his home which wasn't to far away. It was then realized that she was at her front door.  
  
~Don't forget to review. Tell me how I can make it better! Tips plzz~ lolz 


	2. Dance Club

~Thank you all for the reviews. If you got any tips or ideas plz tell me I will never be mad at criticism.~  
  
Chapter 2: Dance Club (  
  
A convertible pulled up in Kagome's driveway. Sesshoumaru was driving, they had already picked up Sango and Miroku. Now for Kagome, Sango got out of the car and knocked on Kagome's front door, and her mom answered the door and told Sango that Kagome was upstair getting ready. And of course Sango went up to hurry Kagome along because she was really excited.  
  
Finally Kagome was ready and Sango and Kagome walked out the door gigling. Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but stare at Kagome. She had a thin black dress that ended at her knees, and the dress showed off ALL her curves. There was a slit going from the bottom of her dress and going up midway on her thigh.Noticing Sesshoumaru staring at her Kagome shot him a glance that said ya I see you and stop looking at me. Sesshoumaru saw that glance and stopped, but took a quick second glance. Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one who saw how hott Kagome looked. Inuyasha noticed too, and started taking a sudden interest in Kagome.  
  
"Wow Kagome" was all Inuyasha could say, but Sesshoumaru had something better to say.  
  
"Kagome you look beautiful." Sesshoumaru said which made Kagome slightly blush.  
  
"Well when you guys are ready lets get our groove on." Miroku cheerfully said.  
  
"Ya lets partyyyyyyyyyy" Sango screamed. Miroku suddenly pulled her in a deep kiss, and when they were done he whispered in Sango's ear lets start our plan tonight. When they got to the club Kagome and Sango jumped out of the car instead of the using the doors which made Sesshoumaru laugh a little because it was a funny sight. Walking into the building Kagome was over whelmed with the music and lights she had to take a step back, but when she took a step back she backed into Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome would you like to dance?" Sesshoumaru asked. Turning around to face him, Kagome replied, "Yes, I would love to." And with that they headed for the dance floor along with Sango and Miroku. That only left Inuyasha alone, so Inuyasha decided to hit the bar. Seeing everyone having fun made Inuyasha slightly jealous. Then there was Kagome who looked very hott, but she was dancing with his half brother. Inuyasha's jealousy grew throughout the night and he finally decided to make Kagome his.  
  
He decided all that AFTER he had about 10 drinks, even though he was under age. By the time everybody was ready to leave Inuyasha was drunk, and kept saying everyone was beautiful, even the men. Sesshoumaru had to carry Inuyasha to the car, which agrivated him a lot.  
  
The ride home was silent. They were all listening to Inuyasha talk, he kept saying how beautiful Kagome was, and that he wanted her to be his. This was making Sesshoumaru mad seeing how he liked Kagome, and Inuyasha only took an interest in her when he saw her wear that dress. They dropped Sango off first, then Miroku, and next was Kagome. When they got to Kagome's house Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her front door. When they got there Kagome said, "Hey Sesshoumaru thanks for a great evening. I had a lot of fun dancing with you. What you said earlier about being more than friends. Did you mean it?"  
  
"Kagome I mean it. I have meant it for awhile, I just didn't have the nerve to tell you till today." Sesshoumaru said somewhat worried about what she would say. Kagome leaned up and kissed him. Sesshoumaru leaned in and made the kiss a little more passionate.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I hope the answers your question." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"I think it does." Sesshoumaru laughed slightly.  
  
"You should laugh more often. Your laugh is comforting." Kagome said. She started walking towards her door, and right when she put her hand on the door Sesshoumaru spun her around and kissed her again. When they were finally done kissing Kagome went inside. She went upstairs and fell on her bed sighing at what a great guy she had just kissed, her new boyfriend.  
  
~~Morning~~  
  
Awww man school. School means homework and Kikyou. Arggggggg today is gonna be weird, but I can't wait to see Sesshoumaru. I wonder how everyone will take the news, will they be happy or disapprove. I got this feeling yesterday that Sango and Miroku planned that apple, maybe I am just want to think that. O well time to get up.  
  
Kagome finally dragged herself out of bed and took a shower. She got dressed in a black tank top, with green cargo pants. She put on her tennis shoes and grabbed her black book bag on her way out the door.  
  
Yelling "See you mom, I might be late from school." Kagome closed the door and walked to school. Admiring the beautiful scenery even though she had seen it a million times, Kagome still loved it. After 10 minutes of walking she finally made it to school, but saw Sango and Miroku kissing underneath a tree so she decided she would take a walk around the school yard like she always did when they were making out, and when Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru weren't around yet.  
  
Kagome looked at her watch, seeing how it was only 7:45 and school didn't start till 8:00 she sat down underneath a beautiful cherry tree that was in full blossom. Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and said, "Beautiful huh?" while looking straight at Kagome.  
  
"Ya the tree is beautiful." Kagome said oblivious to the fact he was talking about her.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and only replied, "I was talking about you." This made Kagome blush. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and put his long muscular arm around her, but not in a possessive way. Kagome only smiled and leaned into him.  
  
"Good job Sango. Looks like we succeeded in getting those two together." Miroku said while they were walking toward Sesshoumaru and Kagome.  
  
"Hey Sango. Hey Miroku." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Looks like you two are the love birds now." Sango said while laughing to herself.  
  
"I guess so Sango." Kagome said and laughed sweetly.  
  
"What do you guys think is so funny?" Inuyasha asked while walking toward them. Looking at Kagome and Sesshoumaru all he thought to say was, "Great now we have another couple. Why does it only seem that my life sucks." Inuyasha's heart somewhat broke looking at Sesshoumaru and Kagome together. Looking at Kagome somewhat made him think of Kikyou and that bastered.  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha maybe you should hook up with someone, maybe Kouga, I mean you must think he is beautiful after what you were saying last night. So what if he goes to a different school." Kagome said, everyone laughed even Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you talking about. WHAT DID I SAY!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"O nothing except that you think guys are beautiful." Sango choked out because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"You must not remember saying it. You were pretty drunk last night." Sesshoumaru said in an amused tone.  
  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha. I have to get to class. Later Kagome." Sesshoumaru said after he kissed Kagome on the cheek. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru get up and disappear into the building. After Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes somewhat turn sad when Sesshoumaru left, he felt jealous again.  
  
"Hey guys I agree with Sesshoumaru. Lets get to class." Miroku said while getting up and walking toward the door. Then Sango and Kagome followed, but Inuyasha sat there for a few seconds thinking about Kagome. Whether he really liked her or not, if it was just that she reminded him of Kikyou so much. Inuyasha finally decided it was that he really liked her, not because she did look like Kikyou.  
  
~plz review! I am sorry if I am not good at description, I have never been good at it lolz~ 


	3. Home Alone With Friends

~Hey people home you like it~  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 3: Home Alone With Friends (  
  
When they got into the school building you could here a groan out Inuyasha. The principle was coming straight towards him.  
  
"Hello Kaede." Inuyasha said in a respectful tone.  
  
"Don't call me that Inuyasha. To you it's Mrs. Kaede." She snapped. The principle never liked her last name, so she let everyone just call her Kaede. Everyone but Inuyasha. Inuyasha used to be very disrespectful to Kaede.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Kaede." Inuyasha said  
  
"Inuyasha your parents just called. They said they had to go away for a little while. They don't want you and your brother home alone, so you are allowed to invite 3 friends. I already told your brother, and you to have to agree on the 3 people, alright?" Kaede said.  
  
Alright!" Inuyasha practically screamed. Kaede started walking away and said, "Inuyasha get to class."  
  
Inuyasha practically ran to class. All his friends were wondering why he was so happy. They figured they would find out in lunch.  
  
~~Lunch~~  
  
Kagome walked with her lunch to the tree she always sat at. Sango and Miroku were already there, and happily talking. Kagome wondered what was up, since she had not seen them this happy in awhile.  
  
"Hey guys! Why are you all so happy?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru get to have 3 people come over and spend a month at their house. Their parents are going on a trip, and they don't trust them to be home alone the whole time." Sango said.  
  
"Well who are they taking?" Kagome excitedly asked.  
  
"We don't know. They will tell us now I hope. Here they come." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru sat down, and kept talking in whispers. Finally they stopped, and looked at their friends who were all looking at them.  
  
"Well who are you guys taking!?" Sango said or well practically yelled.  
  
"We will be taking you, Sango, and also Miroku." Inuyasha said. Then Sesshoumaru cut in and said, "Kagome we will also be taking you. And that makes 3 people. You guys can come over after school with your things, or tomorrow if you want." All three agreed to come over after school.  
  
Jeez this was a long day. I can't wait to get to Sesshoumaru's house. A month alone with my best friends, and that includes my boyfriend. I am so happy!!!!!!!!!! Well I better get home and pack. Kagome said to herself.  
  
Kagome finally made it home in good time. She talked to her mom about it. They agreed Kagome wasn't going to do anything sexual. That was a very embarrassing conversation for Kagome because she didn't plan on doing anything, and she talked about it with her mom.  
  
Kagome went upstairs and started packing her 2 suitcases, when the phone rang. Kagome picked up the phone and said,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kagome. This is Sesshoumaru. Do you need a ride to my house? I can't imagine you walking all the way to my house with a heavy suitcase."  
  
"Hey ya thanks. I didn't think about that." Kagome said and laughed at herself for being stupid.  
  
"Ok I will be over in a half hour. Will that be enough time?"  
  
"Yes it will thank you."  
  
"Your welcome Kagome. See you in a bit." And with that Sesshoumaru hung up. Kagome thought to herself, wow I got a great boyfriend. He is smart and beautiful, usually that is used for a girl, but there is no other way to describe him. He is kind most of the time, but can be cold to other people. That is alright though, I can deal with that. He is a great person to talk to and kiss. With that Kagome laughed at herself again.  
  
Kagome started humming to herself, she wasn't the best singer, but she wasn't that bad. Kagome was having trouble deciding what to pack. Altogether so far she had packed 10 shirts, 9 pants, 14 panties, 10 socks, 5 bras, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush. Kagome was stuck deciding how many CDs she should take. She ended up taking Incubus, Lostprophit, and Puddle of Mudd because they probably have all the other CDs she has.  
  
-KNOCK KNOCK-  
  
Kagome looked up wondering who that was, but looking at the clock she knew who it was. It was Sesshoumaru, she had lost track of time. Kagome walked downstairs with grace and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru! Sorry I don't look ready I kind of lost track of time. I am ready now though, just let me go get my stuff." Kagome happily said.  
  
"Alright Kagome." Sesshoumaru said watching Kagome walk up her stairs to her room. A couple minutes later you could hear a girl dragging her suitcase down stairs. Kagome tripped and went flying down the stairs along with her suitcase. Sesshoumaru saw all this and rushed to the bottom of the stairs in an instant, and caught Kagome. The suitcase didn't have any luck, and it landed on the floor with a big thud.  
  
"T.Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said after recovering from shock. After realizing she was still in Sesshoumaru's arms, Kagome blushed slightly. Sesshoumaru noticed this, but didn't put her down. He took Kagome out to his car and put her in the seat. Sesshoumaru went back into the house and picked up her suitcase with ease, and walked out putting the suitcase in the trunk of his car. Sesshoumaru's car was a silver mustang, with leather seats.  
  
"Sesshoumaru can I drive?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"Pleaseeeeeee" Kagome begged.  
  
"NO!" Sesshoumaru shouted, but not in a mean way.  
  
"Fine" Kagome said with a pouty look on her face which made Sesshoumaru smirk. Kagome saw this and gave him an evil glare which didn't look to intimidating. Actually it backfired because when Sesshoumaru saw this his smirk went to a smile then to a laugh. Soon both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were laughing.  
  
Soon they were at Sesshoumaru's house. Sesshoumaru got out of the car first and walked over to Kagome's side of the car and opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "No, thank you." This made Kagome chuckle a little. Kagome went to the back of the car and got her bags out.  
  
"Do you need any help with those Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No Sesshoumaru I can get them." Kagome said with a smile on her face. Kagome picked up her bags and started walking toward the door, Sesshoumaru behind her but quickly catching up. They were about half way left to walk.  
  
"Kagome wait up one second." Sesshoumaru said while walking up to Kagome, and taking the bag in her left hand. Sesshoumaru took the bag and held it in his left hand.  
  
"Hey! Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because I wanted to do this." Sesshoumaru said right before he took his right hand, and held her hand. Sesshoumaru slowly drew Kagome into a kiss.  
  
~Hey people don't forget to review. Oh ya sorry if it takes me awhile to post sometimes I get blocked~ *laughs* 


	4. The Game

~Sorry that this chapter is short. Most of my chapters are short. So sorry.~  
  
ENJOY  
  
Chapter 4: The Game (  
  
Kagome regretfully had to breathe, Sesshoumaru sensed this and took a little step back.  
  
"That was great Sesshoumaru." Kagome laughed at this, seeing that it somewhat sounded stupid.  
  
"Yes, it was." Sesshoumaru said and smiled. Kagome and Sesshoumaru started slowly walking to the door hand in hand. They never realized that they were being watched by someone. That someone being Inuyasha. Inuyasha's anger grew knowing his bastard half brother was getting everything he wanted.  
  
Inuyasha's hate for Sesshoumaru actually had been growing, but he never showed any signs of it. They seemed they had been getting along better, but really they hadn't. Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru got everything he wanted, while Inuyasha felt like he got nothing. Inuyasha knew he would never get Kagome, but didn't want to accept the truth.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came downstairs when they heard Sesshoumaru and Kagome come in.  
  
"Kagome! This place is HUGE!" Sango said.  
  
"Really? Well then we will have so much fun." Kagome said and then Sango and Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait!!! We are gonna PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Yes, we WILL party, but we have to be careful, there is some valuable stuff in here." Sesshoumaru said strictly.  
  
"Wow, you sound like my father." Sango said and stated laughing again.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can you please give me a tour." Kagome pleaded with a cute little smile on her face, that made her irresistible. Sesshoumaru took her hand and lead her up some stairs and to the right.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned a handle of a door and opened it to reveal his room. It had black walls with silver dragons on it. A big bed, a desk with a computer on it in the corner. There was a huge bookcase full of books, and I can't forget the HUGE stereo he had. Kagome couldn't help but be in awe when she saw it.  
  
"Kagome, this is my room. Yours is across from mine." Sesshoumaru said and pointed to the door behind them. Sesshoumaru opened this door to reveal something almost exact to his.  
  
This room was blue with silver words on it. The words were dream, cherry blossom, hope, love, peace, dragons (they were all written in Japanese of course). It had a computer on a desk in the corner. Kagome also gasped when she saw it.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I love it!" Kagome said while turning around and hugging him tightly. Then kissing him on the lips briefly before going in the room and laying down on the bed. Sesshoumaru walked in and laid down beside her, and after a few moments Kagome finally said, "Hey do you guys have a game room?"  
  
"Yes, want to see it? We could play a game of pool." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"YES!! We have to invite everyone else of course!" Kagome happily said.  
  
"Yes, I guess we do." Sesshoumaru said somewhat disappointed. Sesshoumaru got up and took Kagome's hand and led her to the game room which was downstairs. When they finally got there, they saw that everyone else had the same idea.  
  
"Hey guys let us make a bet." Miroku said.  
  
"And exactly what did you have in mind?" Sango said.  
  
"Hey guys I don't want to play. I am out." Inuyasha said while walking toward the door. Kagome turned around and whined, "Aww come on Inuyasha."  
  
"No" And with that he walked out.  
  
Miroku suddenly chimed in, "O well it might be better this way. Since the teams will be Sango and Kagome vs. Sesshoumaru and me, here is the bet. If we, the guys, win Sango has to sleep in the same bed with me, and Kagome has to stay in the same bed with Sesshoumaru. BUT!! No doing things. Even though I am sure we would all love to."  
  
Silence came upon the room until Sango and Kagome screamed at him, "NO WAY!"  
  
"Hey I wasn't done. If you girls win then you can make us do whatever u guys want us to do for a week."  
  
"WHAT! I never agreed to this!" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Aw come on Sesshoumaru." Kagome pleaded and she put on her cutest puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Fine, fine." Sesshoumaru muttered loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"OK! Agreed!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. Miroku got the pool sticks and set up the balls.  
  
"You girls may shoot first. You guys are the full colored ones, we are the stripped ones." Miroku said. Kagome picked up her stick, aimed, and as you could say FIRED! The 1 and 5 ball went in. (sorry I am not sure exactly what balls are full colored and what are striped)  
  
"YES!" they screamed in unison, while the guys laughed at them.  
  
"Pure luck. My turn." Miroku said. About an hour later the girls had one more shot to make, and then they would win. Kagome aimed, and she shot.  
  
She turned around real quick knowing she had messed up, and that they lost. Kagome put her hands over her face and mentally screamed at herself for messing up. When she only heard silence, she turned around to see the boys with shocked faces on.  
  
Suddenly without a warning Sango started screaming, " KAGOME YOU DID IT! WE WON!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WE GET TO CONTROL THEM FOR A WEEK. YESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"My beautiful Sango can I still sleep in you bed?" He sweetly asked.  
  
"I don't think so pervert." Sango whispered in his ear. Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. He had a look of horror on his face, he couldn't imagine what Kagome was going to make him do.  
  
"Don't worry Sesshoumaru. I will be nice." With that Kagome burst out laughing. Sesshoumaru drew Kagome into a hug and said, "You better be nice." Then he kissed her till they couldn't breathe.  
  
"Miroku I order you to get us a hot fudge Sunday." Sango demanded forcefully.  
  
"As you wish my queen." Miroku smiled and walked out the door.  
  
"I think I am uh going to follow him to make sure he doesn't uh do anything." Sango practically ran out the door after Miroku. Kagome and Sesshoumaru started laughing at that scene, they knew what those two were up to: make out session. Then the moment was ruin by Inuyasha when he walked in on them laughing.  
  
Naturally Sesshoumaru stopped laughing, he never liked to laugh in front of Inuyasha. He thought Inuyasha would think of him weak, when in reality Sesshoumaru didn't even come close to weak.  
  
"Wow Kagome you actually got my half brother to laugh." Inuyasha said hatefully.  
  
"Shut up you worthless human being." Sesshoumaru said angrily. He was somewhat hurt, but he knew not to take it seriously. Sesshoumaru and Kagome both knew that Inuyasha didn't mean it. Well at least Kagome knew because she knew that Inuyasha looked up to Sesshoumaru. After all Sesshoumaru is his older brother, they share the same blood.  
  
"INUYASHA! SESSHOUMARU! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kagome screamed, she was afraid they would start beating each other up soon if they didn't stop.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha muttered while walking out the door.  
  
"Fine" Sesshoumaru said quietly standing there like a rock. Kagome walked over to him and put her hands around his waist.  
  
"Sorry Sesshy didn't mean to be so mean with you, but you guys fight more and more everyday now. I thought you guys were doing better, what happened?" Kagome asked softly as if someone were listening.  
  
~Review~ 


	5. Can Someone Love Two people?

~Sorry it took me forever to update I am still blocked (shakes her head and laughs at herself for being stupid)~  
  
ENJOY  
  
Chapter 5: Can Someone Love Two People?  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and thought about the question for a second or two. What did happen between Inuyasha and I. He did say some nasty stuff, but I wonder what edged him on to do it.  
  
"I really don't know; I can only guess. This is what happened for me to get mad at him; one night Inuyasha blew up at me and said Sesshoumaru you bastard, you don't even realize the truth. Our father never loved your mother. She was just a fucking whore, that is all. She meant NOTHING to him. Nothing at all. He only loved my mother!" Sesshoumaru sadly said wondering if Inuyasha was right.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....I am so sorry he said that. It isn't true about what he said. I don't believe it. I never knew your father, but from what I have heard it sounds like he wouldn't do that." Kagome said; she truly believed those words.  
  
"I know Kagome, but is it possible for a person to love two people at once? Is Inuyasha wrong or I? For the second time in my life I am confused." Sesshoumaru admitted.  
  
"Sesshoumaru...what was the first?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I will tell you later." He said and walked out of the room in thought. Kagome could tell he wanted to be alone, he probably went to the gardens. For some unknown reason whenever he was troubled or in a bad mood a garden helped him get over it.  
  
Kagome looked out the game room's window and marveled at the gorgeous site. The sun was slowly setting, the colors were magnificent. The sky was purple turning black, but it still had a tint of pink. The moon was out and it looked like there would be a full moon.  
  
Kagome went to her room and laid down on her comfortable bed, soon she was fast asleep. Awhile later Kagome woke up to a noise. It sounded like someone shutting a door. She decided to follow whoever it was.  
  
When she silently slipped out of her room, she couldn't make out who it was. When the person finally stopped at some doors, he looked behind him and almost spotted Kagome. BUT as I said ALMOST spotted her.  
  
He opened the doors revealing a magnificent garden, right then she knew who it was, it was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru quietly shut the doors behind him. Kagome became more curious, so she a bit later she opened the door.  
  
She saw the magnificent garden again. There was a beautiful lake in the middle, the moon was reflecting off it, and Kagome could barely make out Sesshoumaru sitting on the bench beside the lake. Kagome silently walked over to the bench and sat down.  
  
Kagome sat there staring at like and so did. They were both deep in thought. Sesshoumaru was thinking about everything and Kagome was thinking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's relationship as of late, but he finally said, "What are you doing here at this hour Kagome?"  
  
"I guess I could ask you the same thing Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.  
  
"I was thinking, about earlier. I think I have an answer now." He said quietly.  
  
"And what is that Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered in his ear.  
  
"Inuyasha is wrong. I believe father loved my mother, and his mother. Even if it was during the same period. I don't approve of what he did and I was mad at him for the longest time. Being mad at my father and what he did made me mad at Inuyasha for awhile also. I eventually got over it and stopped blaming Inuyasha. We got along but now it is all falling apart." Sesshoumaru said. He wrapped his arm around Kagome and they stayed like that for the longest time.  
  
"I believe you." Kagome said. They never realized they were being watched once again. Inuyasha stood staring out his window at them; his anger was growing by the minute. He didn't want anyone touching what was his, or well going to be his.  
  
"Sesshoumaru stop that tickles." Kagome said while laughing hysterically.  
  
"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru said while laughing at Kagome. He was sitting on her tickling her to death.  
  
"Because it hurts. I've laughed to much tonight." She choked out because she still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Fine Fine we will continue this later." Sesshoumaru said while getting up and offering his hand to Kagome which she gladly took. They started walking back and Sesshoumaru started wondering what Sango and Kagome would make them do.  
  
"Sesshoumaru I almost forgot; you have to make me breakfast tomorrow AND you have to take it to my room for me to eat. Call it breakfast in bed." Kagome said and laughed at Sesshoumaru. She could tell he was going to get her back by the smirk he had on.  
  
When they finally made it back to their rooms, Sesshoumaru was about to go into his room when he heard Kagome.  
  
"Sessho........Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Alright." He sighed and followed her into her room. Kagome worn out and all she really wanted to do was sleep. And that was exactly what she was going to do. Kagome walked tiredly over to her bed.  
  
She could feel the presence of Sesshoumaru behind her. Kagome laid down onto her bed and Sesshoumaru followed. Sesshoumaru almost automatically wrapped one arm around her waist. Kagome didn't seem to mind so he just kept his arm there.  
  
"Goodnight Sesshoumaru" She muttered while drifting off into a deep sleep.  
  
It took Sesshoumaru a little while longer to fall asleep. His mind was wandering, all he could think about was the past events. The biggest thing, the happiest, the one that brought joy to his world one word: Kagome.  
  
She was the one that was most on his mind. He couldn't help but think she was the greatest person in the world. She forgave almost everyone, she as nice to everyone, no one could ever take her place. Sesshoumaru would never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Kagome.  
  
While Sesshoumaru slowly faded away into a deep sleep listening to Kagome's breathing, Inuyasha was on the phone talking to someone. That person namely Naraku.  
  
"Hey Naraku, I know we have never gotten a long especially considering recent events. But you HAVE to help me get Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Inuyasha I WILL help you, but at a price. I will say this once and only once; after to you have Kagome you WILL leave Kikyou alone! She is mine and will stay that way!" Naraku hissed at him.  
  
"Fine whatever it takes. Thanks man. I owe you when I finally get Kagome. I will do you one more favor when I have Kagome. Just ask. Later man." Inuyasha said then hung up the phone.  
  
"Trust me I WILL ask you. Don't you worry about that." Naraku said and a malicious smile formed on is face and he hung up the phone."  
  
Inuyasha quietly went to his bed and sat there thinking about what he just did. This plan would hurt his brother, and most likely Kagome. But it was the only way for him to get Kagome.  
  
Now Inuyasha just had to figure out what his plan was; he had come up with an outline that he most likely would change but maybe not.  
  
Step 1: Get closer to Kagome  
  
Step 2: Make her question her feelings for Sesshoumaru  
  
Step 3: Make Sesshoumaru jealous (probably step 1 will do the job)  
  
Step 4: Get Sesshoumaru to find Kagome and myself in a questionable position.  
  
Result: Sesshoumaru will yell hurtful things at Kagome. Kagome will come running to me in tears, and I will comfort her. Then she will realize her true feelings for me, and that is that she loves me.  
  
'Perfect plan nothing can go wrong!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
~Review Please. Of course something will go wrong.....Or will it????? Tell me some suggestion to and I am SOOOOO sorry that it takes me forever to update it is just that I am still blocked. 


	6. Sorry

Hey I am sorry that I haven't been updating for a long time, but I just haven't felt motivated. I don't think I am going to write for awhile, but I will someday soon. I hope. I could write next week, or in a month, or in a year, I don't know. Also my stories are absolutely horrible, so I think I might revise them. Well I am sorry. Good bye for now. 


End file.
